


Webby Vanderquacks first ever sexual experience.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Webby is getting ready to go to Violets but remembers a conversation she had overheard Lena and Violet have. She begins to get new feelings in her body that she decides to investigate leading to her first sexual experience. ((Yes I may of made some grammer mistakes possibly and misspelled Beakleys name a few times AND yes this is part of 2-3 series I will be writing. This is part of series one. and will have the most stories to it.))
Kudos: 2





	Webby Vanderquacks first ever sexual experience.

Webby turned off the water in the shower, and pulled a soft Bath Towel from the rail. Wiping the steam from the full-length mirror she admired, for the fourth time in two weeks her growing young naked body. Webby was normal height, slim and she was becoming aware of her breasts, which her grandma had told her once, would soon begin to grow, had infact begun to grow. Webby was quite excited, as in an hour or so, she was going to Violets house, for the very first time. "I hope that Erin shows up," she said to herself as he began to dry her wet naked body.

Webby had recently gotten a boyfriend, and was beginning to become suspicious a little of her two friends Lena and Violet, who although were still, like Webby only 12 years old, and had a possible boyfriend or girlfriend in mind, had begun talking in secret about the "next step" in the relationship, if there even was one. Her friends had told her of some of the things they would get up to with their boyfriend or girlfriend, again if they even had one, and although she thought that they were just boasting a bit too much, and stretching the truth just a bit, she was still a little suspicious. Especially since words having to do with sex, a term she had recently started learning from her granny and a tutor she was going to, to learn just a bit more from, had begun coming from their mouths but had not yet been discussed directly with Webby.

It was thinking about some of these revelations and what the words might mean and what they could be doing to themselves or another, late at night, while alone in her bed, that led to Webby discovering the tingling pleasures that her body would produce while thinking about this and sometime, about Erin. Later that week, Webby overheard one of her friends, Lena talking to Violet that she had taken off all her clothes and laid naked on her bed knowing that at any time someone could walk in and see her like that. She had laid in bed, thinking about who she wouldn't mind having walk in on her like that, and Lena had described in great detail how she had touched her little breasts and nipples as a result and even traced her fingers up and down her moist vagina slit until it became fully open and wet, eventually bringing herself to an awesome orgasm, ending with this wonderful explosion in her vagina. 

Webby had taken this story all in, hiding so Lena and Violet couldn't see her and hadn't told a sole yet. Stepping back to reality, she returned to the task at hand. After drying herself off, Webby stepped out of the shower, the bath towel still partly covering her slim naked body. Slipping off the bath towel, she turned and replaced the bath towel in the rail within the shower stall before heading the short distance back to her bedroom. Once inside she turned to face the full-length mirror in her bedroom, and admired the slim figure of the naked young girl that she saw in the mirror.

Her pretty white feathered body and soft hair that, when not in the shower, was topped by a pretty pink bow which she put back into her hair and her left wrist, holding a cute colorful beautiful friendship bracelet. Speaking of, Webby turned to the table and grabbed it from where it had rested before she had set it before her shower so as not to get it wet, and gently tied it around her wrist. One thing did bother her though. There were times when she had wanted to try this "nude sunbathing" she had overheard Lena mention to Violet a few times. Something about no tan lines appealed to Webby since It was the tan lines that Webby did not like about her body during the very rare time she did tan. She always pleaded with her grandmother to allow her to remove her bikini top and bottom when she was sunbathing in the pool area, but her grandmother never allowed it. Something about the boys catching her and "doing things" later.

Webby gazed at her slightly sloping shoulders down to her superb little developing breasts. She turned to one side and admired how her small breasts were beginning to stand out from her body, mainly the nipples, and pointing up. Looking at them though, the little pink nipples which capped her breasts were partly erect, something new to her that she'd never noticed before. Her mind was beginning to think about what she'd heard earlier that week from Lena. Her eyes then moved down past her trim waist and thighs, over her smooth flat belly to where, nestling between her thighs was her little virgin vagina. Turning round she bent forward and opened her legs and saw her little vagina peeping back at her from between her small butt cheeks. This was something Webby had begun doing recently in an effort to check out her body during its development.

"Mmmm, Webby Girl you are quite a looker," she smiled at herself. She then covered parts of her body with a deodorant that she had. Opening a drawer, she selected a pair of cute pink and white underwear, the "regular" kind and stepping into them, she pulled them up over her little vagina. This had become her favorite pair, light-ish pink on the leg bands and waistband with a slightly darker little fake pink bow dead center on the waistband with white everywhere else, thus she had several. She didn't notice the small wet stain beginning to appear as she went for the bra.. Opening another drawer, she selected a matching little training bra, and pulled it on over her little developing breasts. Next, she began to adjust it and hook it, before noticing the little wet spot on her underwear. It was also then she realized her mind was thinking back to what Lena had said and was also thinking of her boyfriend Erin duck, whom she had been dating for several months now and had gone on quite a few dates with. Fearing she may have peed herself, Webby removed the training bra and began to pull down her underwear to investigate.

As she did so, she discovered that her little breasts and nipples were tingling and deep down between her thighs, she had become aware of a nice warm feeling in her little virgin vagina. She stepped out of her underwear and looked at the inside of the crotch area. The wetness was there but it was clear-ish instead of yellow-ish and smelled differently. Rubbing a finger into her wet spot, she took a taste. Kind of sweet and just a little salty. She set the underwear aside and began to examine her vagina. The more that Webbys mind went over the story as she examined her vagina, by looking at it, the more intense the feelings in her belly, breasts and vagina became. Not paying full attention to what her hands were doing, she touched one of her nipples and found that it was surprisingly rock hard and sticking up, and as she gently played with it, the heat in her vagina, became more of a very pleasant itch, causing her to slide her left hand down over her smooth flat belly until she started to touch the top of her virgin vagina. Thinking it would be easier to examin herself sitting down, she did so, not moving her hands too far from where they were until she was fully seated and the hands back where she had put them.

Without really knowing why she parted her thighs, and as she reached down further, she discovered that her little vagina was moist and hot. As her vagina lips slowly opened due to the touching, her fingers discovered hot wet juices inside. When she slid a finger up and down her inner cunt, an electric like shock went through her young body. "Oh my god.... mmmmmm this is nice, I like this," she sighed softly out loud. At the top of her vagina she found that her little clitty was quite swollen and very sensitive to the touch, and as she slowly rubbed it with her slippery fingers, she became aware of her heart beat increasing, and her breath became more laboured and she was moaning out loud. The thoughts about Lena, Violet and Erin all in a dirty way continued. 

She closed her mouth, lest Beakly or anyone else she didn't know was still in the manor might hear her moans of pleasure, and continued to slowly caress her nipples and clitty, feeling a really funny, but very pleasant feeling slowly course through her entire young body, slowly taking over her. She began to twist and turn, on her floor infront of the mirror, and as this really funny feeling increased she found that she just could not keep still. Gradually, Webby became aware that she was rubbing her swollen clitty and nipples ever faster and faster. The thoughts of those three and what they might look like naked still continued.

"This must be what Lena was talking about to Violet that she had done in her bed," she thought. Faster and faster she rubbed her clitty, and nipples, and even with her mouth closed she could not prevent some little moans and whimpers from escaping, as for the first time in her life, she experienced these amazing and pleasurable feelings. She was sweating now, and her slim hips and cute little butt was raised from the floor, as her fingers raced back and forth across her clitty and she tugged at her tingling, erect little nipples. "Ohhhh my goood, this is so gooood!" she panted.

Soon, deep in her belly, she became aware of a new feeling. It made her all hot, creamy, and she began to struggle for breath. Her butt was bouncing on and off the flor, and she was twisting from side to side. Her face was on fire, and sweat poured down her body, as this feeling increased. "This must be it, like Lena said, I am going to cum," she told herself, "or else I am going to pee on the floor," as she moaned, gasped and panted. Suddenly her body was gripped in the most intense, awesome feeling, as she gripped the carpet as best she could with her right hand, the one that had been playing with her nipples, and continued rubbing her vagina with her left hand. The feeling quickly exploded in her vagina, as she began to shake all over, like nothing she had ever felt before in her 12 years. Squirt after squirt of her sticky juices hitting both the carpet and a little on the mirror. Finally it calmed down as she lay gasping for breath on the floor. Her slim naked body, bathed in sweat, thighs wet and slippery from the hot juices that had flown from her little vagina.

A shout from down the stairs from her granny asking if she was getting ready to go to Violets house snapped her back to the present. Getting up from the floor she wiped her body down as best as she could with another towel she spotted nearby before picking up the bra she had let drop and put it back on. She took a moment to check her friendship bracelet, clean and dry. Then grabbing another pair of the same color underwear, she slipped those on too, taking one last check to see that her vagina was as dry as she could get it before allowing the underwear to rest against her privates. She then selected her usual purple miniskirt, pink shirt and vest of a different color purple, and pulled them on, wondering if Erin thought she looked cute due to the glances he would give her as they talked, he possibly liking both her style of dress and what she chose to wear.

"It would be nice if he was my first kiss, like what Violet had told Lena about. I mean, Im not sure I'm ready for Erin to put his penis anywhere near my vagina, but I might let him feel my tits through my blouse if he was nice about it and I trusted him enough, and maybe even let him put a hand inside my bra and feel me, and maybe even feel my vagina through my underwear, This would have to be done in private though, like in my room for instance." she said to herself. "What I would really like Erin to maybe do most of all though, if I really trusted him enough and he was nice about it, would be to let him feel my vagina properly, letting him put a hand down the front of my underwear and touch me." She thought for a moment longer. "Well, I will just have to wait and see what the future holds," she thought as she made sure she was all ready before going downstairs to where her granny was waiting to take her to Violets.


End file.
